So Cold
by silverwings1986
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "Shine".


**Michiru's POV**

"_It would be best if you just forgot this whole thing..."_

_Stupid Haruka; to think that I would be able to forget that. To think that I would want to forget that._ I sat on the bed provided for my stay in the Moon Castle, my fingers dancing over my lips. I had followed after Haruka shortly after she left me in the gardens. When I returned to the party I saw her with Setsuna and Hotaru but I couldn't tell what was being said. Haruka made no attempt to speak to me again. I had hoped to catch her when the Queen announced the end of the party but Haruka had already gone and left for her room.

I removed my dress as I thought of kissing Haruka. I admit, it was a bit rash on my part but... _If only she would shed tears for me and not Serenity... _Once the Princess is married it won't matter but if she still feels they way she use to for her... Could I have felt her lips any other way? I had to be rash. I had to be forceful, even at the risk of being rejected. "And yet..."

I tied my robe tightly around me as I looked myself in the mirror. _She didn't reject me._ I touched my lips again, still feeling the slight tingle of excitement from when Haruka gripped my arms in her hands and kissed my lips gently. _It was like she was being so careful... It was like she was afraid I would brake... It was like she was afraid I'd run away... Oh, Haruka... Haruka is so warm..._ I pulled myself away from the mirror and made my way for the door. I quietly closed it behind me as not alert anyone that I was awake and moving about.

I walked silently down the long hall, my eyes focused straight, my decision made. "I want to feel Haruka's warmth again..."

**Haruka's POV**

"_It would be best if you just forget this whole thing..."_

My own words stabbed my mind like needles as I stood, leaning on the door on the room that Serenity had so generously provided for me for my stay for her wedding. I began to remove my dress as I thought of the things that happened only a few hours ago. I had left Michiru in the garden after kissing her. When I returned Setsuna and Hotaru tried to ask me if I had found her but I couldn't answer. All I could think about was Michiru's sad, tear staining her angelic face. I don't know why, but I know somehow I caused those tears.

_And her soft lips... _I sighed at the memory as I tossed my dress to the side and started changing into my night clothes. I knew, I crossed a line, letting her kiss me like that. She was upset and not rational and I took advantage of it. And after... God, I must have left her so confused. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop myself once I felt those soft lips touch mine. It wouldn't have even been possible to resist such beauty. I shut my eyes, trying to shake her from my mind but all I could see in the darkness was her. _Her small, slender frame. Her soft, silky hair. Her beautiful, shining eyes. Her smooth, flawless skin. Her warm, velvet lips. Michiru... Michiru...! _I quickly snapped my eyes open, only to find my arms wrapped around myself in a sort of embrace. I let out an agonizing groan. "So cold."

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my thoughts as I climbed into bed. _Maybe peace will come to me in sleep... _I turned to my side and looked at the empty spot next to me, my face growing warm at the thoughts of Michiru that came to my mind. I reached over and placed my hand on the empty space. "So cold..."

**Michiru's POV**

My hand shook slightly as I gripped the doorknob to Haruka's room. I hadn't thought of what I would say to her once I got here, yet I couldn't bring myself to turn back. I wanted to feel those strong hands again... Those warm lips... I wanted Haruka... I sucked in a big gulp of air before I slowly opened the door. I slipped into the dark room and soft shut the door behind me before turning around. Haruka was tucked away under the blankets, one arm spread across the empty space of her bed. I slowly moved closer, standing by the empty space of her bed as I looked down at her. She looked so sweet and beautiful but... not peaceful. I watched as her face kept tensing, the hand spread over the bed gripping at the sheets. I couldn't help but wonder... _Is it because of me she can't sleep peacefully? If so, I need to help her... _I reached down on the bed and took her hand in mine, rubbing small soft circles into her hand. I watched her face go still, before her features smoothed out and relax. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw this. I bit my lip nervously as I carefully crawled onto the empty space of the bed, bringing Haruka's hand up to my face. _So warm... Safe and warm..._ I lean into Haruka's hand as I stared down at Haruka. I gently reach out and swept Haruka's short, soft hair out of her face. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I saw that Haruka was smiling. "Oh... Haruka..." I carefully placed Haruka's hand in my lap as I leaned down closer to Haruka's face. _She is even more beautiful close up._ I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips to hers. They are as warm as last time... Is she always this warm or could it be... because of me? ... No... I slowly moved away my eyes never leaving Haruka's face. I caressed Haruka's hand in my lap as I thought of maybe staying the night and getting up before anyone else. My face became warm as I thought of sharing a bed with Haruka. _If she were to wake up in the middle of the night and find me here_... I sighed as I gave Haruka's hand one last gentle squeeze before letting it fall from my lap as I stood and made my way for the door. I looked back one more time before walking out. Haruka was lying just as she was when I entered, only now her hand was up to her mouth.

**Haruka's POV**

I gripped the sheets tightly in my hand, trying to will myself into dark nothingness. The warmth of a peaceful sleep didn't seem to want to come to me. It seemed to want to leave me lying here cold and agonizing when suddenly it came to me. Peacefulness came forth out of the darkness and took my hand in it's small slender hand, rubbing it soothingly as if trying to comfort me. I couldn't help relax as I felt the warmth of Peacefulness bring my hand up to it's face. I could feel my thumb slightly graze over warm lips, the back of my fingers touching familiar smooth waves. _Michiru..._ I smiled to myself. My mind created Peacefulness to not only took the form of what caused me such restlessness but also made me feel more at peace than I could ever imagine. Peacefulness's hand swept through my hair, making my head feel so warm. Suddenly, Peacefulness dropped my hand into it's lap. I began to wonder if I did something to displease Peacefulness when I suddenly felt warm breath touch my face. I could feel the blood rush to my lips in anticipation. Finally, after what felt like hours, Peacefulness pressed warm, soft lips over mine. It even feels just like Michiru... Peacefulness's warmth was suddenly gone just as soon as it came. Suddenly Peacefulness dropped my hand and the light faded away. I moved my hand up and pressed my fingers to my lips, trying to reserve some of it's warmth as darkness took me.

I woke the next morning, letting my eyes adjust to the light of the room. I sat up and looked around, finding myself alone. I didn't even know what I was looking for until my eyes fell on something out of place. "How did that robe get there?" A robe was sitting on the edge of the bed. Haruka leans down on the bed, trying to think of where it came from, when she felt her hand touch the empty space. Haruka looked down at the spot, her thoughts going back to last night. "So cold..."


End file.
